


Big Fun?

by BonnibelAbadeer



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chansaw, Coming Out, Drunk Veronica, Duke and Mac are basically caught fucking, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, McNamara and Duke could be so cute, One-Shot, Semi-Drunk Chandler, Veronica is just an innocent bystander who hacks up a lung, gay babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnibelAbadeer/pseuds/BonnibelAbadeer
Summary: Mac ran a hand through her hair, tears streaming down her face as she looked up at Heather Chandler from her spot in front of Duke."We-We're together, Heather! We-We're gay! We could-""Heather, stop."The blonde looked at the girl, her tone sharp and firm.





	Big Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for weeks now.  
> To clear up some space, why not share it with the public so the world can see how bad it is?   
> This is legit just copied and pasted from my docs to here, hope you guys don't mind the cancer I have in store for you.   
> Also, for basics, if I ever use the name Heather, most of the time it'll be referred to Chandler, and the others will be referred to by their last names.   
> ~Carry on.   
> -Lupus

Veronica recalled in vivid detail the day her and Heather Chandler found out about Heather McNamara and Heather Duke dating.  
Chandler had been upset at a party, grabbed Veronica's hand, and dragged her to go find Mac and Duke.   
They assumed the girls were upstairs with Ram and Kurt, Veronica wouldn't have been surprised if hey had been having a foursome, but needless to say, the scene was far different from what either girl had been expecting. 

* * *

"You're just gonna barge in on them having sex?" 

Veronica asked with a raised brow at Chandler, laughing at the thought as her face heated up with the way Chandler looked back at her.

Heather had just looked at her, a small smirk resting on her lips as she continued through the crowd of people, pushing her way towards the stairs. 

"Who's to say I haven't before?" 

Veronica stopped dead in her tracks.  
Heather laughed in front of her as she continued walking, leaving the brunette at the base of the stairs as she made it up two steps before turning around.  
Veronica couldn't help, but stare.  
Heather looked beautiful in the red lights that cascaded throughout the house.  
The way the girl's blonde curls messily fell around her shoulders,   
How her silver eyes could be seen glowing red as if the light was just captured in them..  
Veronica couldn't tell if her mouth was dropping at the sight of Heather or her words. 

Having noted the girl's silence, Heather raised a brow, turning on her heels to continue up the stairs, saying nothing to the awestruck girl.

Veronica was quick to follow, scurrying up the stairs after her, nearly bumping into the girl in red as she had slowed her pace down.

"Wait, wait-You've done that?" 

As they reached the top of the stairs, Heather let out a laugh, continuing down the hall as she replied nonchalantly.

"Yes, I have. We're all women here, Veronica, we share the same body parts. When I want to leave a party, I want to leave." 

Veronica didn't stop herself as she stopped the girl, placing a hand on Heather's shoulder as she shook her head, laughing with her words as her face heated up.

Heather was clearly amused, having not bothered to remove the girl's hand, simply watching Veronica struggle to maintain balance on her own two feet. 

"Wait, so-" 

Veronica took her hand off of Heather's shoulder, watching as the girl looked to where she had touched her and then proceeded to watch the brunette run the same hand through her hair, clearly amused.  
Gesturing with her hand towards Heather and then down the hall to where they assumed the other two girls were, Veronica stuttered with her words, heating up evermore.

"You've just walked in on Mac or Duke getting bent over a bed, dick and all inside, until they scream, and you've just been like,'Come on bitches, we're ditching this place.' Like. That doesn't make sense, do you watch them finish or some shit?" 

Heather rolled her eyes at Veronica's words, waling down the hall and away from the top of the steps, stopping as they reached the first door.  
The girls could hear noises on the other side, but neither seemed to care as Heather replied, her tone gaining a snicker as she spoke.

"You're assuming I've just walked in on them, and you're also assuming that a dick was what was inside of them." 

As Heather opened the first door, she rolled her eyes at the sight of the couple fucking on the back wall.  
She was quick with closing the door, scowling as she continued down the hall.  
As they continued down the hall, Veronica followed close behind, scratching her head at Heather's words, clearly confused. 

_Wait, so what was inside them?_  
Wait... Why am I thinking about this?  
Shit, am I really this drunk? 

"Wait, so.. If you didn't walk in on them.. And they didn't have dicks in them... Oh my God-" 

Veronica's eyes widened and Heather watched the girl look at her, jaw slacked.   
Her eyes seemed to scan the older girl's face and Heather folded her arms, raising a brow as she began tapping her foot outside of the second door.   
While this was prohibiting their search from moving on, Heather let it go on, amused with the way that Veronica put the pieces together. 

"You've had a threesome, with-" 

"Yes. I've fucked both Heather Duke and Heather McNamara at the same time. Jesus, Veronica. Isn't that something all the nobodies assume?" 

Veronica shook her head, gripping onto the blonde as she nearly fell back.  
Heather took a hold of Veronica's shoulder, giving her signature half laugh as she watched the girl look up from her spot, bent over as Veronica looked up at her with wide eyes. 

"No! I thought you were straight!" 

Heather pushed her index finger against the girl's lips, a stern look entering her features as she began to look around, acting as though someone was going to pop out from around the corner and somehow use this as blackmail.  
Glaring directly into Veronica's eyes, Heather's eyes gained a venom to them that the brunette hadn't seen before. 

"Jesus, Sawyer, shout for the whole world to hear why don't you?" 

Rolling her eyes, Heather pushed the girl back against the wall.  
Opening the second door, the room was empty and she sighed exasperatedly as she continued down the hall.

Veronica stood against the wall near the second door as Heather walked down to the final door.  
All of her life she had assumed the Demon Queen of Westerburg was straight.  
She was into riding dick and being pinned and fucked against a wall.  
 _At least that's what she assumed.._  
She didn't ever expect to find out that Heather was a fan of, well, Heather..  
And Heather...  
Furrowing her brows at the thought, she shook her head, heading down the hall in Heather's direction, her finger raised as she spoke.

"No, no, no. The one who talked about being fucked by two guys at a Remington party and then blowing a police officer to get out of a ticket, no. You're fucking kidding me, right? You and Heather-" 

"And Heather." 

"Yeah, whatever. No. Just no. I-I can't see that." 

Heather leaned back by the window at the end of the hall, raising a brow once more at Veronica's stupidity.  
The Mythic Bitch did as she pleased.  
She wanted to fuck men?  
She'd fuck men.  
She wanted to fuck women?  
She'd fuck women.  
She wanted to fuck her Heathers?   
She'd fuck  _her_ Heathers. 

"I get what I want, Veronica," 

The girl began in a husk voice, clearly noting the way that Veronica was currently looking at her with a new look in her eyes.  
It had always been obvious that the girl clad in blue was interested in what the blonde had to offer, but she'd never offer her a chance.  
Well, Heather would make it seem like she'd never offer her the chance.  
Veronica was..  
 _Veronica.  
_ She was far different from  _her_ Heathers.  
The girl had a mouth and Christ did she have a figure.

Heather continued her speech, remaining superior to the girl that stood before her, awestruck and confused.

"If I need someone to come to my house after a party because some guy wasn't enough for me, they'll come home with me. Veronica, if I want the gentle, yet strong touch of a woman. If I want them to pull my hair and make me scream," 

Heather slowly started walking towards Veronica, smirking as she watched the girl gulp and back up against the door.  
She stopped a few inches away from Veronica, slowly leaning forward, resting her hands against the girl's hips, she brought her lips close to the girl's ear, whispering her words.

"They're going to pull my hair and make me scream." 

Heather pulled away from the girl's ear, slowly locking eyes with Veronica as she squeezed the girl's hips.  
She could see the fear in the girl's eyes, smirked as she heard the small gasp that left Veronica..  
But she saw something new that resided in the girl's mocha brown gaze.  
A hunger she hadn't seen before..  
 _Lust._

"O-Okay.." 

Heather could smell the girl's breath, smell the alcohol and the shots they had downed together only a short while ago.  
When she pulled away, she broke into laughter.  
Her hand came to rest over her mouth as she towered over Veronica.  
Veronica rested back against the door, clearly confused with why Heather was laughing.  
It was amusing how easily Heather could get to the girl.  
How Veronica knew barely anything about her, so she could play with her as she pleased. 

"Such a pillowcase, Veronica-"

"What?" 

Veronica slowly pushed off the door, frowning at the girl's words, her brows furrowing once more in complete confusion.  
The disappointment Heather could see in the girl's eyes set her off a bit, making her slowly take a step back, although she knew she was in control of the situation, she felt odd in that moment.  
Seeing the fact that Veronica was somewhat disappointed that Heather hadn't fucked both Mac or Duke, well, shit.   
She couldn't just stop her game because Veronica was disappointed in her life choices.  
 _Fuck her._  
Not fuck her..  
But fuck her. 

"You really think, me, Heather Chandler, would be a dyke?" 

The way Heather's tone held venom and the way her hands rested on her hips, Veronica shook her head rather quickly.  
It had been something all of Heather's followers had grown prone to doing.  
Being quick to apologize or agree with the blonde on anything.  
That was just how they rolled. 

"N-No! No, not at all. I mean, no.." 

Heather stifled a laugh as she slowly moved Veronica away from the door, letting out a snicker as she stopped short, having gone to open the door.  
Her whisper left into the air, light, yet somehow her words were heavy. 

"Duke? Really?" 

Heather's eyes rested on Veronica momentarily and the girl in blue froze.

"Get real. McNamara maybe... But I would never fuck a poser like, Duke." 

Veronica was quick to nod her head as Heather watched her. 

Upon Heather turning back to the door, they both stopped short as they heard a loud moan on the other side of the door.  
It was no mistake as to who the high pitched cry belonged to, both Heather and Veronica looked to each other, equally with smug smirks.   
 _Heather McNamara._  
It wasn't until they heard the muffled voice from the other side, that both their eyes widened.

_"Come for me, Heather."_

Or how Veronica's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she heard Mac's cries. 

_"Heather, I'm coming! Heather! Oh Christ!"_

Heather pulled away from the door, looking at Veronica as they both rested on each side of the window that rested at the end of the hall.  
Silence hung in the air as they both stifled a laugh at the cries they heard from the other side.  
It was clearly amusing to Veronica as she nearly busted out laughing when the girl climaxed.  
Her scream sounded as if the door was wide open.  
The people fucking down the hall could probably hear her. 

"This is going to be great." 

Heather hummed as she leaned back against the wall, folding her arms beneath her chest as she closed her eyes, clearly waiting for the two girls to walk out.

"This is going to be great." 

* * *

Sitting in Duke's jeep, everything was quiet.  
It was silent, unlike when they normally left parties, and that slightly scared Veronica.  
She had just thrown up on the front lawn, and surprisingly Chandler had been the one to help her and was now sitting in the back seat.  
Veronica's head rested on the red clad girl's shoulder, and she almost felt her heart stop beating when Heather came to rest her arm on the girl's shoulder, running small circles on her side as she sighed into the silence.  
The girl's head throbbed as she listened to Heather break the silence.

"How long has this been going on?" 

Veronica saw the two girls in the front seat shoot each other glances.  
Clearly scared as to what the girl thought of them.  
Heather's tone hadn't been hostile, so she was confused as to what the two girls were scared about.  
Of course, she couldn't really judge them.  
Heather was fucking scary.  
She remembered how she had been rather scared when Heather told her to lean on her so it'd make the ride less antagonizing for the girl's head.  
Veronica remembered seeing the confusion in Heather's eyes when she hesitantly had come to rest her head on the girl's shoulder.

"Four months."

Duke replied quietly, stopping at a light as she leaned back in her seat.  
Someone was breathing heavily, and Veronica couldn't really tell who it was, but her suspicions of who, were confirmed as she heard a small whine come from the passenger seat.  
Mac had started crying, her hands instantly going up to cover her face and the way Duke looked over, her eyes wide and full of pain, knowing she couldn't do anything, Heather and Veronica almost 'aw'ed' at the sight.  
Duke made herself out to be a complete asshole, knowing that she cared about a single person, it was rather amusing to see the way she would look at McNamara.  
Heather slowly took her arm off of Veronica and sat up, frowning as she listened to her friend.

"I-I'm sorry. I-That-that we didn't tell you, Heather. I-We.. We thought you'd throw us away because we're no good dykes. I-I-" 

Veronica was forced to pick her head up off of Heather's shoulder as the girl scooted up in her seat.  
They never wore seat belts in the back, so the girl's access to the seat in front of her was easy to gain.

Heather ran her hand through Mac's hair, calming the girl down as she shushed her gently.  
Duke continued driving, looking over every so often, teats lining her own eyes. 

****

* * *

It had continued on like that until they pulled into Chandler's driveway.  
Mac's cries had silenced, dying down into nothing, but whimpers.  
As they exited the car, the minute Chandler got out, Mac's hands pulled at her waist, pulling Chandler into the tightest hug she's probably ever received from the girl. 

"I'm sorry, Heather. I-" 

Heather pulled the younger girl away from her, running her finger under the girl's eyes as she looked back into the sad baby blues.

"Why are you sorry?" 

McNamara looked at Heather almost bewildered, backing up slightly as Duke stepped up behind her, locking hands with the girl as she frowned.  
She was clearly confused as to why the blonde wasn't mad.  
Wouldn't she be upset..? 

"We're dykes, Heather. We're in love-" 

"Good for you. Your point?" 

Both Duke and Mac looked between each other, clearly not having expected that from the blonde.

Veronica watched from her spot, leaning on the jeep.  
Of all the girls standing there, her eyes rested on Chandler in particular.   
It was nice to see the way the blonde had reacted to the situation.  
They both had assumed the girl's had been together anyways, now knowing that they were,  
It was honestly the best thing ever.

"You-You're not.. Mad?"

Heather let out a laugh, almost falling back as Mac had to steady her, both Duke and Mac frowning at the situation all together.

"Mad?" 

As Heather regained her balance, she looked at the two girls, slowly taking a few steps forward to be closer to the two who had backed up before.  
She hated the way that Mac tensed in front of Duke as she approached, but she new they were just scared.  
Being gay wasn't exactly a normal thing.  
People were normally burned at the stake, ridiculed and thrown out of the house..  
It pained her to know they'd have to keep it a secret from their parents, but, that wasn't Heather's problem...

"Why would I be mad?" 

Heather asked as she came to take a hold of Mac's free hand, smiling softly as she ran her thumb over the girl's tense knuckles.  
Heather watched as the girl hesitantly replied, her words stuttering out of her mouth as she spoke. 

"We-We're together, Heather! We-We're gay! We could-" 

"Heather, stop." 

Squeezing the girl's hand, Mac frowned as she looked at their hands and then back up to Heather who spoke calmly and quietly.

"I don't care what you two do with each other. I don't care who you like. If you like your best friend since Pre-K, great. Go get married in the Caribbean, drink a margarita for me while you're at it, go on a cruise to Hawaii, I don't fucking care." 

Heather laughed softly as she shook her head, putting stray strand back behind Mac's ear, smiling to Duke who slowly stepped out from behind the girl, now standing beside her.

"What I care, is that you're happy. If it means you love Duke more than Ram, Hell, I don't blame you." 

At that, the girls broke into laughter for a short while before seizing their laughs as Heather continued, strong, yet calm.

"What I think shouldn't stop you two from being together. You're Heathers after all. If you want to literally  _fuck_ with an eagle, than go ahead. We already knew anyways-" 

"Wait, what?" 

Mac instantly whipped her head to the side to see Duke's eyes were just as wide as her's.  
The snickers that came from both Heather and Veronica made them frown as Veronica came to join the conversation, yawning as she spoke.

"You didn't make it obvious or anything." 

As the girl finished her yawn, she ran a hand through her messy brown locks, scrunching her nose up at the taste of vomit still clear in her mouth. 

Duke rested her hand on Mac's shoulder, looking between Heather and Veronica as she spoke, shaky, yet somewhat strong.

"How..? 

Turning around as Veronica started coughing, Heather returned her attention to the two girls before she spoke, watching Veronica run, or hobble, towards the end of the driveway, more than likely going to throw up her liver. 

"How, doesn't matter. We just knew. You two were a lot more clingy and a lot more protective of each other. It's cute, don't get me wrong. You two were practically made for each other." 

Heather smiled to the two, slowly looking back to Veronica who had hurled her contents out onto the street. 

"Should we-" 

Mac slowly pulled out of Duke's hand on her shoulder, coming to stand beside Heather as she looked between the three of them and then to Veronica. 

"I'll deal with her, you two go home. One round isn't enough." 

Winking at the girls, she smirked as she saw Mac go red instantly and Duke laugh as she took her girlfriend by the shoulder. 

"You're dam right it's not!" 

* * *

"Next time we go to one of those things, remind me to get so drunk, that I don't remember throwing up, or just pass out so I don't throw up." 

Veronica groaned as she rested on the floor.  
The girl hadn't even reached the bed before she had fallen on the floor in front of Heather's bed, just looking up at the ceiling above.  
Needless to say, the alcohol was catching up with her. 

Raising a brow at the sight as Heather walked out of her bathroom, she held her toothbrush in her hand, chuckling as she rolled her eyes, having gone to say something, but opting to just continue her nightly routine.  
She just continued to listen to the girl's drunk rant.   
Heather had just finished her shower, having gotten out of her blood red dress and her crimson heels, into her silk bathrobe.  
Her blonde locks were still damp, dripping slightly here and there onto the carpet below. 

Veronica slowly sat up, a hand connecting with her forehead as she groaned.  
Everything was reeling and her head was pounding as she came to rest herself against the end of the bed, resting her head awkwardly on the wood.   
Her eyes wandered all over the room, but when she closed them, she opened them and they came to rest on one thing only.   
 _Heather._  
Her brown eyes slowly followed the length of the girl's legs, moving up to her hips, lingering on her breasts and the way the robe showed off some of her cleavage, and stopping just as she watched Heather raise a brow, smirking slightly as she held the toothbrush in between her teeth, her other hand coming to rest on her hip.  
It had to be obvious that Veronica was checking the older girl out at this point, and Heather didn't even seem to care.   
Or maybe she just didn't notice..?   
Honestly, Veronica was too drunk to even tell. 

As Heather walked back int the bathroom, Veronica began to mumble as she slowly stood up, Heather paying no mind to the brunette's babbling as she spit her contents out into the sink, cleaning her mouth off as she continued to clean herself up.  
She paid little attention to the girl's words as she put her things away, setting out a towel for the brunette who needed to shower next. 

"You know, I think they're cute together. Like, really cute. Mac deserved a cold bitch like Duke." 

Pausing, Heather heard nothing, but silence.  
She was amused with how Veronica instantly tried to save herself from her statement.  
Although Heather understood how the girl wanted her to interpret her words, she shook her head with a smile to herself in the mirror as she fixed her hair, listening to how Veronica attempted to reword her statement.

"I didn't mean like, she deserves a scumbag, no. Duke is protective and the type of bitch Mac needs. That still sounds wrong, what the fuck, what-" 

As Heather walked out of the bathroom, her silver eyes connected with Veronica's brown ones, shutting the girl up rather quickly.  
It amused Heather how when their eyes connected, it silenced the girl quickly.  
She loved knowing she had control over the girl.  
Hell, she loved knowing she had control over everyone.  
It was a powerful thought that kept her strong. 

"Go take a shower, Slob." 

Heather rolled her eyes as she walked to her vanity, feeling Veronica's eyes follow her. 

Stumbling to her feet, Veronica yawned, slowly making her away to the bathroom, kicking her heels off to the side of the room in the process.

Watching her in the mirror, Heather took a sip of the water resting on her vanity, and she nearly spit it out as she heard the brunette's next words.

"We should've showered together. Did you know that it saves water? Pretty amazing, right? I didn't even find that out until I was like, 5. It's a pretty good way to save the environment-" 

"Veronica." 

Heather could see herself heating up in the mirror.  
She knew the brunette was oblivious, but she still wanted the girl to get out of the room and go take a shower, because god forbid she noticed the way Heather blushed at the girl's drunk ramble.  
Veronica was drunk off her ass, she wouldn't notice shit.  
But, Heather still wanted her to take a shower and settle down.  
Maybe pass out while she's at it..

"What?" 

She asked, holding onto the edge of the doorway to the bathroom, looking at Heather from her spot.  
Veronica could see the girl in the mirror, and her drunk smile was enough to bring a smile to the Mythic Bitch's serious features.  
Heather rolled her eyes as she began to clean her face, making eye contact with Veronica for a short moment before she spoke. 

"Go take a shower." 

Veronica nodded her head, mumbling her 'Ok' as she entered the bathroom.

When the door shut, Heather shook her head, throwing away the small pad she had used to clean off her face.  
As she ran a hand back through her hair, she sighed.  
Looking at herself in the mirror, she shrugged with a small smile as she spoke quietly.  
Keeping her own gaze, she couldn't stop the small snicker that left her as she spoke quietly. 

_"What on Earth am I going to do with her..?"_  

 

 

 

 


End file.
